


For stress relief

by AmberRed91



Category: Regina mills & emma swan - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Sex while Under the Influence, alcohol use, out door sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRed91/pseuds/AmberRed91
Summary: Emma gets busted smoking  weed in Regina's hot tub! Sexy times await!!





	For stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> warning for drug use, alcohol use and sex while under the influence.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Regina walked through her front door. She was tired, more annoyed than anything else. She'd had a head ache that started after lunch, no doubt due the the back to back meetings she had, on a Friday of all days. She removed her blazer and turned to hang it up, letting out an annoyed huff, she stared daggers at the red leather jacket on her hook.  
"Of course." She said to herself. Placing the blazer on the hook next to it. 'At least she is hanging it up now.' She thought.

Her son's other mother had been living at her home a little over a week now. Having decided (against Snow's wishes) to move out and get a place of her own. Between Snow, David, Neil, Emma and sometimes Henry the loft was a bit cramped. Emma made the decision to move when she heard her parents talking about having another baby.  
There was definitely not enough space for one more. Not to mention the lack of privacy. Regina had offered to let her stay with her and Henry, after she found out Emma had been sleeping at the station through town gossip at Granny's. After some arguing Emma finally agreed to move in, (until she found a place of course). That was the problem. There wasn't enough space. After the second wave of people coming over from the E.F. all available living space was gone. Regina's meetings had been about building space and how much the town had expanded. Along with every new fairy tail person having something to complain about.

Removing her hills with a sigh of relief, she placed them next to two other pairs of shoes, Emma's boots and Henry's sneakers. The hardwood flooring cold against her stocking clad feet. She made her way to the kitchen and reached for a wine glass. Moving to the refrigerator, she removed a bottle of wine and pored herself a generous glass. Regina took her first sip and savored the sweet taste, closing her eyes and letting the stress of the day melt away. When she opened her eyes she noticed that the lights on the back deck were on.  
Taking her glass with her, she went to the window. Pulling a small section of the blinds down, Regina peered out the window. The back of a blond head tilted back. Her long, lean, and some what muscle defined arms stretching across the edge of the hot tub. Regina was some what jealous she didn't think of this before. It was a perfect way to relax.  
Waving her hand in the air, a black bikini appeared taking the place of her clothes and removed all traces of make up. Another wave of her hand and a towel appeared, she wrapped it around her body. Grabbing the bottle of wine and started towards the back door.

Stepping on to the deck, she felt the warmth of the summer night and a small breeze on her skin. When suddenly, a strong oder assaulted her nostrils. Regina's nose wrinkled up. Possibly a skunk.  
"What on earth is that smell!?" Regina asked her voice a bit louder then she meant it to be.  
Suddenly Emma was coughing. Several large clouds of smoke sputtered out of her mouth. Emma grabbed a bottle of water and drank until her coughing fit was over.  
"Jesus fucking Christ Regina you scared the hell out of me!" Emma said her voice raised in anger but mostly fear.  
Regina raised one eyebrow. "Smoking is a nasty habit Miss Swan." giving Emma a pointed look of disapproval. Regina took a few steps closer to the hot tub. "Also that language is very unbecoming, something you picked up from that pirate of yours?" She placed her glass and bottle of wine on the ledge of the hot tub then removed her towel. She turned and placed it in one of the two sun chairs folding it neatly.   
"My ex-pirate, and I'll have you know that my language is all my own." Emma said very proudly.

Regina was gonna be pissed. But that feeling went away along with Regina's towel. Emma watched, eyes transfixed on toned, tan legs as Regina turned to set her towel down. Calf muscles flexed a bit under smooth tan skin when she walked. Emma's eyes continued to move up to, what looked like very strong thighs and then lingered on a perfectly rounded ass. As Regina began to turn back facing the hot tub, Emma noticed something else. The strings.   
The two spaghetti thin strings on each hip, tied in small bows. Her eye followed the length of lightly toned abdominal muscles and taunt flesh. Then breasts. Regina's top looked as though it was struggling to contain them. Again, spaghetti strings around her back and the back of her neck. But what really caught her eye was silver. Three metal interlocking hoops holding the breast cups together. Exposing the perfect amount of cleavage. She felt like a magpie, distracted by shinny things.

"Do close your mouth dear. You're getting drool in the hot tub. At this point I wonder how much is even water." Regina said with a smirk of satisfaction on her lips. Catching Emma looking at her was one of her favorite things.  
Emma closed her mouth, only to open it a second later for words that got lost from her brain to her mouth.  
"Sorry...you just...look..I just wasn't expecting... That." She eventually stammered out. Eyes still glued to the silver hoops or what they were holding together.  
Regina said nothing, still wearing the smirk. She made her way up the few steps and slowly sunk into the hot water. She then took a large sip from her glass of wine and copied Emma's earlier position. Head tilting back, looking up at the pitch black sky that was riddled with little specks of light. The stars in this world looked different. Not as bright or as big. The constellations were even different. But it was still beautiful. Regina closed her eyes and started to relax more. Letting the jets work her tired muscles and the hot water melt away the stress.

Emma was stressed as well. Not only From the move, but having to deal with the influx of new people. Constantly going over laws and rules of this world. Not to mention crime had shot up through the roof and people having a hard time believing The Evil Queen was good now. That's why she had decided some time in the hot tub and smoking a little weed was the perfect get away. However, she was a bit more stoned then she had planned and lost track of time.

Her plan to have everything cleaned up and in her bed when Regina got home was now lost. Her buzz was starting to fade away from thinking to much, and being scared by Regina. Emma reached for the joint she put down when Regina walked out. She lit it and took a small hit. Holding the smoke in her lungs, she leaned back to look up at the night sky and slowly exhaled. Feeling a slight tingling sensation in her lungs, then moving to her arms and legs she felt relaxed not a care in the world until Regina spoke.

"That smell... Its coming from you. What in the hell are you smoking?" Regina asked genuinely curious.  
"I'd rather not say." The blond said sheepishly. Regina wrinkled her brow and confusion. "And why not?"  
Emma sighed."Because you're just gonna get mad at me."  
Regina Sat up a bit and placed her glass down."I will admit, I'm not happy you are smoking. It's a discussing habit, but it is your life and you are an adult despite what some people, myself included, may think."  
Emma smiled then was a bit confused. Regina didn't know it was weed. She obviously didn't know what it smelled like. Did people even get high in the E.F.?

"Regina?" Emma asked hesitantly.   
"Hmm?" Came a lazy response from the brunette. She had spread her arms back out and her head was leaning back.  
"Did people... Get high in the Enchanted Forest?"  
Regina giggled a bit. "Yes. Not everyone was as innocent as the books say. Although i never did such a thing. Mother would have killed me. There was this mushroom, that grew only once a year and the stories I-". she stopped mid sentence. Head coming up slowly, as if she was rising from the dead like some zombie in a classic horror film. She looked at Emma's face then to the "cigarette" in between her thumb and finger.  
"Emma..what are you smoking!?" Anger clear in her voice. Even though she seemed calm.   
Emma thought about her options. 

Tell her the truth or run for her life. She was to stoned for this but she also didn't want to lie to the brunette.  
"Weed. It's weed Regina." She said with a serious look in her eyes.  
"Weed!?" She was definitely angry.  
"Marijuana. Weed. Grass. Ganja. Reefer?..."   
Regina's eyes went wide. And that little vain on the side of her temple looked like it was pulsating."Emma, I know what it is, thank you for the lesson in Street slang for illegal substances. How in the hell did you get that into my town?"  
"I may have brought it with me back form New York....and may have started growing a few small plants..." The blond explained. Watching the brunette grow more angry with each word.

Regina sat up, Back stiff and the tendons in her neck were strained and visible.  
"Look before you get mad....or more mad, I smoke it because it helps with stress."  
"Be that as it may. It is illegal sheriff." She spat, putting an emphasis on the last two words.  
"I know...I'm sorry..kinda...what are you gonna do? Arrest me?" The blond asked half joking.  
"Don't think I won't Emma Swan." She finished off her glass and pored another. She should arrest her. Make an example out of her. But she just didn't have that mean streak she use to. Emma watched the brunettes face waiting for all hell to break lose. Watching as Regina brought the wine glass to her lips, making its contents disappear into her mouth.

"Does it really work...for stress?" Regina broke the silence after she swallowed her wine.  
Emma was shocked to say the least. Was Regina Mills really asking this. Or had she died from one of The Queen's fire balls and this was her hell?..heaven? definitely heaven, Regina was wearing a bikini.  
"Would you like to find out for your self?" Emma asked joking. Big risk.  
"What? No... I couldn't... I'm the mayor. I'm a mom. I can't smoke drugs." Regina looked around nervous and whispered the last word like a dirty secret.   
Emma just laughed."I'm a mom to you know. Besides I know how stressed you have been. This is much better for you than that bottle of wine is for your liver."  
"Wine is good for your heart." Regina argued.  
"True...in moderation."   
Regina thought about it for a long moment. And if anything she remembered from the mushroom stories were true, she wouldn't have a slight hangover in the morning that she would get from alcohol. Maybe some fuzzy memories perhaps. She pondered the idea and made a decision.   
"OK."  
Emma's head popped up in surprise. "OK....?"  
"Ok....let me try it." Regina still whispered like someone was gonna over hear.  
Emma was in shock. To be honest she was just teasing. She didn't think that the up tight and put together Mayor Mills was actually gonna say yes. Taking a few moments to study Regina's face, she saw that the brunette was sincere in her request.  
"Fine. Come here."

Regina slowly walked over to Emma, being mindful of her footing. Emma had picked up the joint and was about to hand it to Regina, when she saw that her hands were wet. The blond put the joint up to Regina's plump lips and noticed that she wasn't wearing makeup. Emma was in awe. Shaking thoughts away she reached for her lighter.  
"When I light it, take a slow deep breath. Then hold the smoke in your lungs for a bit, then slowly blow it out. Got it?" The blond instructed.  
Regina nodded her head. Part of her was scared. Not knowing what was gonna happen to her, how her body was gonna react. Sure she had read stories and had seen how the effects were portrayed on screen. But this was happening for real. The other part of her was excited and felt a thrill she had never experienced before. Putting her lips around the tip of the joint, she made eye contact with Emma and gave a slight non letting her know she was ready.

The sound of the lighter being struck filled the brunettes ears. A stronger smell filled her nostrils. It was more hoppy and herbal up close. Still smelled like a skunk though. She started to inhale, filling her lungs with the warm smoke. Emma pulled the joint away and took a hit herself. Regina felt a slight burn in the back of her throat and began to cough. Smoke rushing out of her mouth like dust from a collapsed mine. Emma handed her the bottle of water and she happily took it from her. Regina coughed a bit more and finally was able to breath again.  
" That was absolutely terrible. Why on earth does anyone put that in their body." Regina managed to get out and took a few more gulps of water.  
"Give it a minute. It's kinda strong, but once the tingles start it will be much easier." Emma was smiling. Fully aware of what Regina was in for. Regina just staired at her for a long while in silence.  
"Emma I don't feel any different." Regina would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed.  
"Just relax. You will know when it starts to work, trust me."  
Regina waited a little while longer and waited. Letting out a sight Regina broke the silence.  
"Still nothing?" Emma asked.  
"I feel a little tingling sensation but not much different than before."  
"Okay take another hit, but try to not cough all the smoke out."  
"I'll try." They repeated the process, Regina holding the smoke into her lungs Regina began coughing again."I'm sorry, I just don't see how you manage to do this." Regina said between coughing.  
Emma smiled and let out a small chuckle. "It's ok. Let's try something different.... That is if you want to keep trying?"  
"I'll try once more and that's it."  
"That's fine, no pressure. It's called 'shotgunning'. I'll take a hit then blow the smoke into your mouth. But you still have to hold the smoke in your lungs."  
Regina raised an eyebrow, smirk on her lips slightly amused. "Miss Swan-"  
"No really. It's a thing, Google it." Emma explained a bit over eager.   
"Oh I will be."

Regina took a few steps closer to the blond. Emma struck the lighter and brought the flame to the joint. Regina watched, eyes transfixed on the bright orange, glowing ember as Emma inhaled. The blond held the smoke in for a few moments, then leaned into Regina's personal space. Their mouths inches apart, Emma brought her free hand up to Regina's face. The brunette parted her lips just a bit and felt a mixture of warm and cool air hit her lips.

Her mouth filled with smoke and she inhaled. Her lungs filling up. The smoke didn't burn this time. In fact, it felt cool and a tingling numbing sensation started in her lungs. One she felt the need for air, she let the smoke out. Feeling the numbing sensation spread throughout her body. Emma watched as chocolate brown eyes glazed over and dilated just a bit. Seeing the look on Regina's face when her high hit.  
"You feel it now don't you?" Emma asked grinning.  
"I think so.... I can't really feel anything. The tingles....and now it's just...... I can't feel my face." Regina brought her hands up to her cheeks. She pushed on them and ran her fingers along her lips.  
Emma watched trying so hard not to laugh. But it was a battle lost when Regina started moving her cheeks in slow circles, pushing on the skin.  
"Oh, it's working!" Emma was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing.   
Regina joined in on the laughter not even sure why it was so funny. But she had to admit, it Felt good. To laugh. To not feel the stress of the day anymore. The laughter had slowly come to a stop. When Regina started to feel nervous. Emma noticed the change in the brunettes body language almost immediately. Raising a hand back to Regina's Cheek. "Hey you don't Have anything to be afraid of. It doesn't last that long. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself... Trust me."  
Regina took a deep breath she nodded her head." I trust you." Still a bit on edge.

Emma gave her a reassuring smile. "A few hours at most, plus you had almost a entire bottle of wine on your own. So your probably feeling some of the alcohol to."  
"You're right. I think I was a pit tipsy when I took that first hit." Regina was starting to relax again. She sunk down into the water and took a deep breath going completely under. She slowly stood back up, waterfalls of hot water and steam rolling off her body. Slicking her short wet hair back and tucking it behind her ears.

Emma was dumb struck. She had always found Regina attractive but this was a whole new level of sexy. As if Regina had stepped out of a swim suit catalog. Emma swallowed, making a very loud audible noise. Regina opened her eyes and looked down at the blond. Emma was unaware she had been caught. Regina followed her line on vision to the strings at her hip. They were just at the water line floating and spinning around in a jet current. Regina smirked, moved her hand slowly down to one of her hips and let her finger play with the strings. Emma's eyes shot up to the brunettes.

"Very subtle Em-ma..." Regina's tone was playful but the look in her eyes was that of a predatory animal. Emma swallowed hard again. Regina sunk back down into the water. This time getting very close to the blond. "Was there anymore left?" Regina asked nodding in the direction of the joint.  
"Uh..a bit... Maybe one more hit and then it's done. Are you sure you want-?"  
"Very sure Em-ma." The way she pronounced her name, annunciating each syllable long and drawn out, made Emma shiver, this didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

Joint in hand, lighter in the other Emma held the joint up to Regina's lips."Uh-uh." Was her response. Shaking her head slightly,Emma took the hint. She lit the joint for herself and took a large hit killing the rest of it. As she was holding the smoke in, she felt hands on her shoulders. Regina stood up, then sat in Emma's lap straddling her hips and hooking her arms tight around the back of her neck. Regina brought her face to the blonds and opened her mouth. Emma let a smooth stream of smoke out and blew it into Regina's mouth.   
Regina leaned in closer and brushed their lips together lightly. Almost as if it hadn't happened. Then she did it again and began to suck the smoke from the blonds mouth. Emma's fried brain finally able to catch up with what was going on, kissed back and placed her hands on Regina's hips. The kiss continued in a slow and soft back and forth motion. Heads leaning one way then another. Allowing each other to explore their mouths. Hands began to roam heated wet flesh, memorizing each and every inch.

Regina pulled away to blow out what was left of the smoke and moved in to take Emma's bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling and sucking it like it was her last meal. Emma let out small whimpers of pleasure when Regina continued this action on the blonds neck. Emma let her hands drift to the strings on Regina's back, toying with them in her fingers. Regina sucking on a pulse point, feeling it throb under her lips, being carful not to leave any marks on the perfect skin. Emma pulled her neck away to get Regina's attention. Looking into dark brown eyes, her fingers began to tug on the strings silently asking permission.   
Regina's hands went to the back of her own neck and with a very gentle tug, her top fell revealing dusky erect nipples, atop perfectly rounded breasts. Emma followed her lead and pulled on the strings in her fingers, tossing the top behind them onto the deck.

Emma adjusted, sitting up a bit more, still holding Regina close to her. She placed her lips on the brunettes jaw line, kissing and grazing her teeth down her neck. Regina responded with soft moans and gasps. Reaching her clavicle, Emma nibbled her way across her tan chest leaving little pink bite marks along the way. Emma let her tongue lap over one of the now fading marks. Moving further down, she ran it across the top of a breast and down to an eagerly waiting nipple. Regina gasped at the contact and very quickly locked her fingers in blond hair. Pushing slightly on her head to encourage Emma for more. One of Emma's hands came up to the other breast, making sure not to leave it out of the fun. Feeling the weight of it in her hand and kneading it gently.   
Emma licked her way between breasts and locked her mouth over the other erect nipple. Regina began to roll her hips in Emma's lap, unfortunately not able to find friction on her clit that was starting to ache for attention. Regina brought her legs up around Emma's waist, pulling the lower half of her body flush with the blonds. She started to roll her hips again, whimpering with relief as her clit found friction against tight abdominal muscles. This action in combination with the swim suit material was enough to take the edge off for now. Emma pulled away from the apparently very sensitive nipple to look up at the gorgeous brunette. She let out a small moan once she realized just exactly what Regina was doing.

Emma laid open mouth kisses on Regina's neck, finally making her way back to plump warm lips. Regina had stilled her hips and just relished in the feel of the blonds mouth on hers. Regina pulled away this time, eyes closed, her bottom lip between her teeth. Emma brought their foreheads together and spoke.  
"We should stop..." Her voice almost a whisper.  
Regina took a long moment to answer, trying her best to calm her breathing. "Maybe we should." She brought a hand to Emma's chin, tilting her face up ever so slightly. Regina kissed the pink lips that were almost pouting. "But I'm not sure I want to." Emma closed her eyes and sat back, being mindful of Regina's legs that were still around her waist.   
"We should. We're both more than messed up right now. I don't want to do anything we may regret later." Emma explained. Opening her eyes now to look at Regina.

Regina draped her arms over the blonds shoulders, pulling her body back against Emma's. Leaning her mouth towards her ear. "Tell me you want me to stop." Speaking in a low seductive voice. Emma could feel slim long finger on the back of her neck, playing with the strings of her sea green top. Emma let out a small sigh. She wanted this, wanted Regina. That was a line once crossed there was no going back. Her Marijuana fogged brain was telling her to to get out and go to bed. But the warmth of Regina's body on hers and the feeling of lips now on her neck, she was pushing those thoughts away quickly. Regina spoke snapping Emma out of the argument with her self in her head.  
"Em-ma... Tell me to stop." Whispering in the blonds ear right before she sucked the lobe into her mouth. Flicking it with her tongue before she released it. Emma's body shivered and all she could think about was that action repeated on her clit.

Holding Regina tight Emma stood up, spinning them around causing water to slosh everywhere. Sitting Regina on the edge of the hot tub, Emma brought their lips together in a heated kiss, a push and pull of roughness and playful bites. Regina pulled away making Emma move forward to chase after her lips. The blond looked up to see that classic evil smile. Emma felt her top fall to the water. Her pink nipples hard from the mixture of arousal and change in temperature. Regina leaned forward, running the tip of her tongue over one of the erect nipples.

Emma took a sharp inhale of air, pushing her chest out more. Regina took advantage of the closeness, sucking that same nipple into her mouth. Letting it go with a wet pop only to dive back in and clamp down on the sensitive pebble between her teeth. Electing a hiss from the blond. Regina blew cool air on it and licked it with the tip of her tongue. Emma pulled Regina's face back up to hers, pushing her chin up, face toward the night sky. Emma kissed the smooth neck, feeling a slight pulse under her lips. Regina squeezed her legs tighter around Emma's waist pulling her impossibly closer.

Emma kissed Regina's swollen lips before she pulled her body out of the vice grip it was in. She hurtled her self over the edge of the hot tub before Regina could protest. Yanking Regina's towel from the sun chair, she ran back and wrapped it around the brunettes curvaceous body. Emma helped Regina turn around only for the vice grip to return to her waist. Regina smiled and bit her lip. "You didn't think you were getting away that easy did you dear?"  
"I wasn't trying to get away, just trying to keep you warm."They both smiled into a soft kiss. Regina wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, deepening the kiss.  
The tingling sensation now faded, just a small amount of fogginess left behind. Emma slid Regina off the edge of the hot tub, now carrying her the few feet away to the nearest sun chair. Emma sat them down smoothly, laying Regina on her back, her strong thighs still wrapped around her waist. Emma adjusted her self between Regina's legs. Carefully moving so her weight wasn't crushing her. Emma placed her weight of her elbows, that were on each side of Regina's head.

Regina's eyes were closed and her breathing a little uneven. Emma kissed one cheek then the other. Moving to her jaw line, up one side and over down the other . Emma could feel finger nails dig into her shoulder blades and scratch down to her lower back right above the band of her bikini bottoms. Regina was starting to gain feeling in her face again. The fogginess slowly lifting from her brain and a hunger that felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Regina brought a hand to Emma's face and lifted it up to meet her gaze. Emma pulled back and looked at Regina with a slight smile on her lips. Regina's lips were a mirror image. The confidence she had from her high starting to fade as well. But Emma's lips on her neck and clavicle filled her with lust and desire. Her hands came up and tangled in long blond locks, pulling Emma closer, encouraging her for more.

Emma moaned into the warm flesh beneath her lips. Regina could feel the vibration run through her body and wanted more. As Emma moved down Regina's body, she ran her tongue along the tops of Regina's breasts. Finally licking a sensitive nipple leaving a thin wet trail of saliva and blowing on the already stiff peak. Regina hissed but the sensation was welcomed.

Causing a strong jolt of arousal between her legs. She needed more, more of Emma, more of her touch more of everything. Regina ever so slightly pushed on the blonds head, letting her know she wanted her mouth lower on her body, much lower. Emma let out a small chuckle, licking the nipple again before speaking.  
"Patience your majesty." Emma began her slow and torturous work on Regina's breasts alternating between the two. Sucking the stiff peaks into her mouth now. Regina actually let out a whine of frustration. The blond then moved to the center of her ribcage, running her tongue down the quivering taunt flesh and dipping it into the shallow navel. Giving Regina a preview of the talents her mouth had.

Emma hands slid to rest on a hip and she looked up,fingers on the strings silently asking for permission to remove. All Regina could do was nod her head, not trusting herself to produce words. Emma undid the knot on one side then the other. Regina lifted her hips and the blond pulled the bikini bottom away. Emma sat up just a bit taking in the sight under her. Perfect tan skin, curves in all the right places, a chest swelling and falling at a rapid pace. Emma leaned back up to Regina's lips, kissing them deeply.   
She pulled away before Regina could take the kiss further and pull her in. Emma returned to her previous position, lowering herself between strong thighs, lifting them to rest on her shoulders. Before Emma's eyes was a small amount of dark curls, that clearly were well kept. Just below them were folds that were glistening with arousal. Emma let her tongue sweep through them, gathering wetness and bringing it to Regina's clit. Regina rolled her hips ever so slightly seeking more. Emma moved her hands to the brunettes hips to hold them still and repeated the act with her tongue.

Regina whimpered and gasped, gripping on to hand fulls of blond hair. Desperately trying to roll her hips to increase speed, unable to do so because of Emma's hands. Emma did however focus more on her clit. Sliding the tip of her tongue over it with a quick up and down motion. This caused Regina to inhale sharply, pulling on the hair intertwined with her fingers. Setting a chain reaction of pleasure. Emma moaned into Regina's wet folds, the vibration almost to much for her sensitive clit. Emma looked up to see Regina's head tilted back and her mouth falling open. Emma removed her hands from Regina's hips and placed them on the backs of her thighs, pushing her legs further apart. Sliding two fingers down to Regina's entrance, she eased her way into the tight heat.

Regina let out a loud cry of pleasure, her hips now able to rock on their own accord. Tightening her grip on the blonds head, she pulled her impossible closer, grinding her clit against a warm mouth. All the while Emma's fingers pumped quickly into her. Emma could feel the brunette was close and removed her mouth, only to replace it by her thumb. Fast circles and a bit of pressure, Regina's inner walls began to constrict around Emma's fingers. Regina's lower back arched up and her hips came to a slow roll as she rode out the last few waves of her you orgasm. Emma stilled her movements and kissed Regina's inner thighs. Regina could feel Emma smile into her thigh and chuckled softly.  
"How was that for stress relief?" Emma asked with a goofy grin on her face.  
Regina pulled her up to her face and kissed her.  
"I think it would be better if I showed you dear."


End file.
